One Sweet Day
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: Alex and Casey are getting married...to each other! Femmeslash R&R please.


This is gonna be a lesbian wedding Alex and Casey

**This is going to be a lesbian wedding Alex and Casey. I hope I do not screw anything up. Ok I have never been to a wedding much less a gay one so if something is not right forgive me. I hope no one gets mad. And if I forget something forgive me lol im sure I will. It isn't a long one sorry it goes pretty quick.**

Olivia is with Casey getting her ready. Olivia is doing Casey hair in soft curls and she has on a beautiful beach dress.

"I cannot believe im getting married I really love Alex."

"I know you do hell you've been together for 5 years now."

"I know. I want to thank you for letting Ava be our flower girl."

"No problem she loves you guys anyways."

"And Braden being our ring bearer he is so damn cute "

"No problem they love Aunt Casey and Aunt Alex " she said laughing.

"So who's last name are you going to have?"

"Cabot. Alex and Casey Cabot. Casey Cabot does sound funny but so does Alex Novak so yeah. I cannot believe New York finally passed the gay marriage law."

"Yeah me too."

Melinda is helping Alex get ready. She is putting Alex hair up in a bun. And she also have a matching dress to Casey's.

"Im so nervous I hate it".

"Don't be it's going to be amazing time."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. "

"So how are you and Chester doing?"

"Good. Nikita loves him and CJ hell of course loves his daddy."

"That is good. "

"Well we our almost done. Let's put on the necklace love the pearls."

"Me too. "

She fixed last minute things and they our ready.

Casey and Olivia leave the hotel and make it to the beach. And go into the canopy area and they waited. They see all the people there.

"Fin, Munch, our folks, Cragen, Liz. Lena, wow!"

"Yeah everyone is there for their 2 favorite blonde ADA's big day. "

"Here comes Alex and Melinda."

"Wow!"

"The priest came by Miss, Miss we will begin shortly."

"Ok"

Elliot brought the kids to the Canopy.

"Ok Ava remember what you got to do"?

"Yes mama. I do."

"Good". 3-year-old Ava is in a flower print summer dress with white sandals and her hair down in curls with a white headband.

"And my handsome men." Elliot in baize shorts and a Hawaii style shirt and Braden looking the same in the outfit.

Chester came in with CJ.

"The priest came back in 10 minutes ladies and gentlemen".

"OK". They get ready. The music starts playing…

And Ava started walking down the isle and putting pedals on the ground and she sat with Fin and then here comes Elliot and Olivia holding hands while he holds the ring bearer Braden he is 9 months old. They all think he is the cutest thing and Elliot sits with Ava and Olivia stands up she is Casey's made of honor

Chester holds Melinda hand, he has CJ in the other, they walk down the isle, Chester sat down with CJ, and Melinda stood standing she was Alex maid of honor.

And then holding hands Alex and Casey both holding bouquets of flowers walk down the isle. They get there and they kiss Olivia and Melinda on the cheeks.

And they hold hands as the priest talks

"Now I heard you wrote your own vowels. Therefore, Alex please go first."

"Casey you have been my rock for 5 years and I love you. You make me so happy. I want to spend the rest of my life together. I also want to have kids with you one day." She was in tears.

"Now Casey." Said the priest

"Alex you are the love of my life. You make me complete as she starts to cry. Melinda and Olivia in tears too. You are my world and I want to have kids with you too" she said crying.

"Ok and with that said where are the rings?" Elliot got up with Braden "right here."

"Alex repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Alex with shaky hands slid the ring on Casey finger and now Casey she got the ring "repeat after me with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed" she slid the ring on her finger

"Now by the power vested in me I pronouns you partners for life wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kiss softly on the lips. And they walk to the canopy.

"We did it babe were married." Said Casey. Everyone starts to walk over to the restaurant across the street. It was the reception.

Fin announces "please welcome Mrs. and Mrs. Alex Cabot "they come in.

They all began to dance.

"Time for speeches." Olivia goes first.

"Alex and Casey where so meant to be together. They are perfect everything they did was for each other and they make one hell of a ADA team."

And time for Melinda.

"What Olivia said and they are 2 best friends you can count on."

" Now time for the first dance." Said Fin. They get to the middle of the room and they dance to One sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boys II Men.

**_One Sweet Day lyrics_**_  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away_

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

_Chorus:__  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

_Chorus___

Although the sun will never shine the same again  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

_Chorus___

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

They finish dancing and then everyone started dancing. Everyone was having a good time.

"Time to cut the cake." They brought out the cake. It was a white frosted cake 3 layer cake, Alex, and Casey cut apiece and they both got cake on each other face. And everyone laughed. They cleaned up their face.

And they went back to dancing.

"Can I have a dance Casey?" Asked Fin.

"You sure may."

"Can I have a dance Alex"? asked Munch

"Yes, you may."

Olivia and Elliot are on the dance floor and so is Melinda and Chester. Don is dancing with Ava.

"I love this kid!"

"We all do." Everyone is having a good time snacking on food. The reception is dying down and Braden and Ava are asleep Olivia has Braden and Elliot has Ava. And CJ is asleep on Chester shoulder.

"Well I think its time for the brides to go have fun in the hotel," said Fin.

They go and get in the hotel a block away and they make sweet love.

The End!


End file.
